


Fifty shades of Bat

by BlueFloyd



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM stands for Bats Darkness Superheroism Multibillionaire, Crossover, F/M, Fifty shades dark knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Anastasia Steele, student of the Metropolis University, cover for her sick friend and go interviewing Bruce Wayne, mysterious CEO of Wayne Enterprises.-- Just the first chapter of 50 shades rewritten -- Won't follow-up, feel free to do.[Edited to comply with the Archive TOS]





	Fifty shades of Bat

**Author's Note:**

> [MASSIVE EDIT: This work was originally a paste of the first chapter of 50shades with names and a few details changed. I was notified by the Abuse Team that this was quite a breach of the Archive's TOS and that I had to take it down or replace it by something that complied with the TOS. Hence the quite shortened version below. You can find the original text here : [Justpaste.it](https://justpaste.it/42mzq) . Since the text is completely different I changed the publication date to today, but the story stays the same.

My name is Anastasia Steele. I'm a student at Metropolis Central University. I'm supposed to be studying for my exam, but my roomate Jamie Sawyer caught the flu and asked me to replace her. She was supposed to interview the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, an enigmatic tycoon and huge benefactor of our university. A once in a lifetime of a baby journalist chance. So here I am, stuck in the traffic between Metropolis and Bludhaven.

I finally arrive at the headquarters of Mr. Wayne’s global enterprise, in downtown Gotham. I enter the lobby, talk to a first receptionist, get a badge reading "VISITOR" in bold letters, take an elevator, talk to a second receptionist that might as well be a clone of the first, and sit in a waiting room in front of Mr. Wayne's office.

Finally I get to go in. I brilliantly start by tripping on my own feet and ends up on my hands and knees. Great first impression. Bruce Wayne is very attractive and the interview starts well, but the hot guy quickly reveals himself to be quite a jerk, a control freak and over all the less humble people I've ever met. He makes me quite uncomfortable, and in my discomfort I end up asking him a totally insensitive question about the death of his parents. It was one of Jamie's question but still I could have read them in advance and rewrite this one. I feel like I'm the one at fault now, when he was the one being a jerk to begin with. Damn it.

Finally the interview's over and he escorts me to the door, "to make sure I make it through" Very funny, asshole. He insists on helping me put on my coat as if we were in the 60's and women weren't able to dress themselves, until finally I step into the elevator and am freed of him. He really is good-looking, but the guy needs to learn personal space boundaries and taking no for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much happens in the first chapter, so I just changed names and places, part of the interactions (but surprizingly few), rewrote a bit when the style was really too clumsy, and made Anastasia less of a passive victim.
> 
> If i had time or motivation to rewrote the whole book, I would go for much healthier BDSM and several callout of Bruce/Grey straight up problematic behavior by a more experimented Anastasia who would be much less passive. Or even completely replace BDSM by vigilantism.


End file.
